


Steven Phantom

by hufflebuck



Category: Danny Phantom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflebuck/pseuds/hufflebuck
Summary: Steve (Danny) Fenton, son of Bruce (Jack) and Brunnhilde (Madeline) Fenton, accidentally fell into his parents ghost portal and activated it, turning him into a half boy/half ghost. While doing so, he accidentally releases tons of ghosts from the ghost dimension into the real world. Its up to Steven Phantom to stop the ghosts from wrecking havoc across the entire Amity Park area, along with help from his best friends Bucky (Sam) and Nat (Tucker). Will he be able to successfully rid their town of ghosts, avoid his school bully Brock (Dash), and keep his secret hidden from his nosy sister Peggy (Jazz)? Will he and Bucky finally confess their feelings for each other? Will the Box Ghost ever leave them alone?





	Steven Phantom

Steve crept down steps to his basement, flashlight in hand. His parents gave up testing their new machine hours ago, disappointed at its failure. Even Steve was sure it would work. He reached the bottom steps, switching the light on and shining it over to the machine. He walked over, and before stepping inside, he grabbed one of the portal’s suits, just in case. Steve slipped the suit on, which surprisingly fit over his clothes, before pushing the button that activates the machine. The doors slid open, and Steve shined the flashlight in, taking note of the wires strewn around the otherwise empty chamber. He looked around everywhere, trying to find something to make the portal work. Distracted by his surroundings, Steve tripped over a cluster of wires, and in an attempt to support himself, he groped for the wall, accidentally pressing a hidden button in one of the panels. The machine sparked to life, filling the chamber with electricity and plasma. Steve stood paralyzed as the particles surrounded him, fusing with his DNA. After a brief moment, the machine rejected him, sending him flying back into the basement as everything faded to black.

When Steve awoke, he could tell something was off. He sat up, and immediately noticed the suit was a different color. Instead of the neon orange it was before, it was now black with grey accents on the feet and hands. He jumped up, and ran into the bathroom. He was shocked at the person staring back at him. His once chocolate brown hair was now silver, and his blue eyes were a shade of green. At first, he wasn’t sure he was actually looking at himself in the mirror, but after noticing the reflection mimicking him, he shrieked and jumped back away from the mirror. The person staring back at him was him, but it was hard to wrap his head around. Steve’s gaze was broken by a large bang coming from the lab. Just as it stopped, a faint blue wisp escaped his lips, the cold air sending a shiver down his spine. He tried to run out the door to see what the sound was, but his foot caught on the rug and he tripped. Before he could hit the ground, he felt his body fade, a smooth airy sensation flowing throughout him, and he slid right through the door. As he hit the ground outside the bathroom, he re-solidified. That was weird, he thought. What even was that? He sat up, trying to make sense what was happening to him, when he noticed the Fenton Portal had activated. His dad had finally made a machine that worked, although, maybe it worked too well. The portal was frantically opening and closing, and each second it spent open, a few apparitions flew out and fled from the house.

“Why did they have to be ghost hunters?” he jumped up and sprang into action, though when he tried to grab the lever to close the portal, his hand phased through it. After a few unsuccessful tries, he was finally able to slam the lever down, closing the portal. However, he still needed to do something about the few dozen ghosts he let lose, though the first priority is to call Bucky and Nat, his best friends since kindergarten. He was sure they would know what to do. Now all he needed was to figure out how to turn back to human…


End file.
